My Cup of Tea
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: Bay fights to be the girl Emmett wants, even though that girl has been in front of him forever. Emmett fights to be the guy Bay wants, even though that guy just came back to town after being injured. Title from phrase 'I'm your cup tea. TOTAL !  AU !
1. Pilot

**Title:**The Notepad**  
><strong>**Authors Note: **Every story has its own beginning, this is myne. Yes, I do know how to spell 'mine' I just like it my way.**  
><strong>**Point of View: **Bay's

* * *

><p>"Hey, Emmett?" We heard from the door of my art studio. I turned from my easel to the door as Emmett turned away from his book, to the door. Daphne was standing there, looking at Emmett, who had taken to my studio, and me, after we kissed. She looked at me for a second before signing something that look kind of like 'go' and 'talk'. Emmett looked at me, and I turned back to my easel. I heard footsteps as he approached Daphne and they left my studio, shutting the door behind them.<p>

After 5 minutes or so, Emmett came back in and sat down, reading his book again. I watched him, as he turned the page, his eyes flickering to myne and he smirked. I hid a smile, and he stood up again, as I turned to my easel, I felt him behind me. He traced one of the lines and got paint on his finger but he didn't seem to mind. He kept tracing the lines after I painted them. It smudged them and his hand was colorful. Some would think it would make me mad but I liked how it turned out. Colors were everywhere, big and small, lines smudged and unsmudged.

When we took a break a little while later, we finally 'talked'. He was sitting across from me on a bar stool while I sat on the counter. Mom hated that but she was out playing tennis with Denise. We both had a glass of water and a bag of chips. He tapped the counter and I looked up at him, he smiled at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

'What were you and Daphne talking about?" I asked, signing the words I could. He nodded thoughtfully and then, looked at me. He point to his head, and then made the 'what' sign, and then the go sign, he spelt the word 'on', and then motioned in between us, pointed to me, then at him. I thought for a second, and then said: "Thinking about what's going on between me and you?" I asked, repeating his motions. He shrugged and did the motion for more or less. I nodded, and then looked back down at my food, before hopping off the counter.

I went to a drawer and grabbed a notepad and a pen. I sat on the stool besides him, and dropped my gifts in between us; he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, and tried to sign: so we can talk better. He laughed at my signing at took the pen, writing something down.

**_What was that?_** He wrote, and I laughed, causing him to laugh.

**_So we can talk better till I learn more sign language._** I wrote pushing it back towards him. He nodded thoughtfully before pushing his food away from him so the notepad was his main concentration object. I reached over and put the chips by my own and turned towards him waiting.

**_Daphne wanted to know if something was going on between us, I told her possibly, and then she stared at me, said some stuff that was unimportant and asked if she needed a ride for tomorrow, in case I was taking you. I told 'how would I know?' then she walked off._** The notepad says, I nodded before snatched the pen from his hand and began writing.

**_She likes you._** I wrote passing it back to him. He shook his head and began writing, tearing the top sheet off and placing it to the side.

**_No, she doesn't. If she did she would have made her move already. She's had what? 9 years? We both know I used to like her, and then I met you. I like you, not her. She is a friend, nothing more to me. _**I read from his script. I sighed and studied the writing before adding some myself.

**_Alright, but I'm a girl, I know girls. Still offering that ride? _** I passed the note back toward him. He laughed his type of laugh, and wrote a word.

**_Yes. _**I smiled at that one word, and then looked at him quizzically.

**_How do you say yes and no? _** He looked at the pad, before looking at me. He took the pen from my hands, and pointed to yes, he made his other hand into a fist and knocked it 3 times, like knocking on a door. I mimicked him and he smiled before pointing to no. He put his pointer finger and middle finger together and then brought his thumb up to meet them. It looked like the talking sign minus two fingers. I mimicked that one, and he clapped, I laughed and made the sign for thank you.

We then went back to my studio, he took the notepad with us and I pocketed the notes. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I shrugged, walking in front of him. After an hour or two more in the garage, Emmett had to go home for dinner; I walked him out and gave him a hug, which lasted a while before he hopped on his bike and 'vroomed-vroomed' away. I watched him until he disappeared before heading back and admiring _our_ painting.


	2. A Long Day

**Title:**Complication's**  
><strong>**Authors Note: **Chapter two and drama starts**  
><strong>**Point of View: **Emmett's

* * *

><p>I drove up the driveway, and parked my bike next to Bay's studio. I thought about Bay's all last night and the nightbefore, it seemed. I still had paint on my hands from messing with her painting, which she seemed to love. I remembered our 'conversation' from Wednesday. I smiled as I took my helmet off, waiting for Daphne to come down. Bay had taken a ride with Toby because she had a math test, and couldn't chance being late. She said I could drive her Monday, and I agreed. Friday was going to be a long day, because I was actually going to ask Daphne if it was weird if I asked Bay out, on a date.<p>

She walked down her steps and smiled at me, I waved back. She came up to me and held out her hand, to which I put my helmet in. She clicked it on and I put my own back on as I started the bike up, and sped out of her driveway.

* * *

><p>We parked in a spot and de-mounted the bike, she took her helmet, and was walking to her locker, when I tapped her shoulder. She turned toward me, and raised her eyebrows in question. I pointed to the helmet and held out my hand in a sheepish way.<p>

_You need the helmet? _She asked me and she was confused. I felt like a jerk, but I have plans after school.

_Yeah, I have plans after school._ I signed back to her, she put her hands on her hips, and I rubbed the back of my neck.

_Why can't I tag along? We usually do homework at your house anyway. _I sighed and looked at her.

_I have plans with Bay. She is tutoring me in math, and I have to pick her up._ I said, kind of. She stared at me with big eyes, surprised.

_What is going __on __between you and __her__, Emmett? _She signed at me, her 'words' were forceful, but she gave me my helmet. I placed it inside my own before shrugging. She hit my shoulder and I met her eyes, which were mad. _I don't like this, Emmett. I don't want you with her._ She signed to me, which made me mad.

_Since when do you control me, Daphne? I'm not a puppet. I like Bay! I was wrong about hearing and deft not mixing, they can, and we do. Bay isn't a bad person, she is . . . amazing. _I said, trailing off into thought, until Daphne hit me again.

_She forced me to break up with Liam; I will force her to break up with you. I'm the only one who she can relate with. _She signed at me and I looked at her disbelief.

_Would you hurt me? That would hurt me. And of course she made you break up with Liam, he is a loser. She even dated him, she would know. _I said crossing my arms, my face was set in a scowl.

_Do you hear yourself? She can't even sign! You two can't talk without a piece of paper or a game of __charades! _She said, trying to force it down my throat.

_I'm teaching her for her help in math. I'm even going to ask her out, so drop it! _I said, enhancing the sign for 'drop it' with force. I started to walking away, but she tugged on my shoulder, turning me back around.

_I don't want her to hurt you. _She said, reigning in her anger, replacing it with a protectiveness. _Why did you never ask me out? _She signed and her hands sad. I sighed internally, and signed back:

_We missed our chance, now I like Bay, and she likes me. _I said, heading off to my locker.

_I don't want you with her, Emmett. What if she hurts you? _She said as we arrived to my locker. I opened it and got out everything I would need till lunch. I turned to face her, her red hair was moving with the breeze. Her shirt was purple with and floral design and a white cardigan, and blue jeans. I thought about it for a second. All I had to do was say yes. She was the girl I was describing a few weeks back. She was deft, beautiful, smart, funny, and she did like my bike. Why was it so hard then? All I could think about was if I said yes, was that it would hurt Bay. I didn't want to hurt Bay. Sure, I didn't want to hurt Daphne, but something . . . just . . . changed.

_She won't! Everyone thinks she hurts the guys. Did you know Liam broke up with her because of the Switched thing she couldn't tell anyone about? _**(A/N: I'm just guessing, sorry if I'm wrong) **_He call it the 'Bay Kennish' drama. Ty ran off to the army and didn't tell Bay till basically the day off. She is not going to hurt me, and I'm not going to hurt her. _I signed, she stared at me shocked.

_How did you know all that? I didn't know all of that. _She signed in shocked stupor.

_You learn a lot from Bay if you give her the chance to open up._ I closed my locker after putting the helmets inside. She was looking off into space, thinking, I guess. _I'm sorry, Daphne. _I signed before walking away to first period.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the school, my helmets on my hand and a skip in my step. I looked to my left before hopping of of the side walk and saw Daphne getting into a car, some dude with shaggy blonde hair was driving. As I looked closer I saw it was Wilkie <strong>(AN that is how you spell it, right?)**, from poker night and the band. She laughed at something he said as she closed the door. I shook my head, smirking. I quickly crossed the street and hopped on my bike, and placed my helmet on my head. I had ate lunch at the fountain after Daphne's confession. I avoided her for the rest of the day, and now I was going to surprise Bay and ask her out when we got to her place. I started up the bike, and raced out of the school campus, and onto the road.

When I got to her school, it wasn't out yet and so I was left waiting for 10 minutes. I took pictures of the campus while waiting. I didn't mind so much when she came walking out of the building with her friends and she didn't notice me right away, but others did.I kept taking pictures, till the started pointing me out. Her friends were suddenly talk animatedly about something, they then pointed at me, causing Bay to turned her head and look down at me. She cocked her head to the side, and smiled a smile that said 'what are you doing here, sneaky boy.', one where it pulled more at one corner and not so much at the other. I ducked my head sheepishly and crossed my arms over my chest, deciding that it was well worth the wait. She said bye to the group of people, and raced down the steps, tackling me in a hug, causing us both to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" She said signing 'what', 'you', and 'here' when we released each other from the hug. I motioned to my bike and held up the second helmet. She looked at me with raised eyebrows and a lopsided grin, taking it from my hand. He hair was pinned back like most days, and she had on her normal school uniform.

_You were right. _I signed to her. She thought for a second before replying.

"I usually am. About what this time?" She said not signing, because of her hold the helmet, and she wasn't that good at signing. I thought for a moment before signing _Daphne_. She bit her lip and a fire in her eyes appeared but then quickly disappeared as she said: "And what did she say?"

I looked down looking at her under my eyelashes, before looking at her fully and I motioned to her, she said "me." I nodded then motioned to me, "you." Then the space in between us hoping she understood, she took a second before replying, "this?" I nodded. Then I made the sign for finished, she understood. She kept twirling the helmet in her hands.

_Is that what you want? _I signed to that her, and she shook her head no, fastening the helmet on her head. _Me either. _ I sign and she grinned.

_Wanna go?_ She asked me and I nodded. I hopped on then she hopped on then we speeded off.

* * *

><p>Since we had gotten to her house, we either dance to some song that was on the tape Regina had received from Angelo, tutored each other, or she painted while I read a book, or I walked around the studio while she painted. Right now, I was walking around the room as Bay worked on her latest painting. She had some up on the walls and some were leaned against the wall. In a space near the door, that painting was particularly interesting because it was our painting from Wednesday. I stomped my feet twice, causing Bay to turn, really fast, around. She looked around before her eyes landed on the painting.<p>

_Is that okay? Do you want it down? _She signed badly, but I got the memo. I shook my head no and smiled, waving my hands around like I was excited. "Well, it's ours. I love it." She said pointing to both of us and then using the sign for love. I smiled as she walked over to kiss me.

I leaned down, one hand resting on her hip, while the other was curled around her neck. She curled her hands around my neck and pulled herself up to meet me. When we met it was like it hurt to take my eyes away from her curly black hair and her pale, smooth skin. Now I had a reason not to, because when our lips met, there were shivers down my back. I want to pull her closer but I didn't want to move so fast, so I let her go. I think she whined because, it looked like it and I said:

_I'm going to take it slow. You're worth that._ I signed at her, and after a moment, she smile, when me smiling back.

"Oh wow." Someone said at the door, we both spun around.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys want spoilers, here you go! Those who don't: BEWARE THIS SITE. (delete the spaces!)<strong>

**slotat . tripod . com / abcfamilyspoilers /**


	3. Complications

**Title:**Complication's part 2  
><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Ohh, for those who like that I explain the signs, thank you. It's because I'm studying sign language. I'm not so good but I like to think I'm getting there.**  
>Point of View: <strong>Bay's

* * *

><p><em> "Oh wow." Someone said at the door, we both spun around. <em>Emmett pulled me closer and I stood there in shock. I moved forward a bit, Emmett's hold only allowed me so much room. I stared in a bit of shock at the guy at my studio door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, finding my voice. He looked from me to Emmett; my guess is he was choosing his words carefully. He finally spoke after some time.

"I got shot, in the arm." He said, and finally I noticed the cast on his arm.

"Not in town, parse. I meant here, here; my art studio, my home." I said, as Emmett pulled me back away from Ty.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said warily, looking from Emmett's hand on my waist back to me. "I want to talk about us getting back together." I felt Emmett's hold tighten and he read Ty's lips. I turned to Emmett and pointed at him and to the door.

_Why? _He signed back to me, he looked astounded.

_So, I can let him down gently. I did date the guy. _I tried to sign to him, he looked at me confused. I thought about it and moved some signs around, and then he nodded. He back away and held his hands in mock surrender, the left.

_Emmett!_ I signed as he looked back at me; I made my face a pleading one so he would understand I was doing this for us. That he was the one that I wanted. He signed the word 'finished', then I signed his name again, but he left. I sighed and turned toward Ty. I kind of threw my hands out before clapping them in front of me. "So, what's on your mind, Ty?" I said, as I walked back to my easel and picked up my paint brush again.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight. You know, get back together." I just painted. I knew what I should want. I should want the guy with the voice. The guy who can hear what I'm saying, the guy I don't have to learn a new language for. But that's not the kind of guy I _want_. I want the deft guy, the one who can't talk, and I have to learn a new language for, I just don't see it like that.

"I can't." I said, and I heard a sigh. I turned around; he was rubbing his neck and looking up. "I'm kind of with Emmett. Most people don't really get it, but when you get to know him . . . there's more then the 'James Dean' smirk. I really like him, Ty." I said, washing off the paint brush and dipping it into the yellow.

"I just don't get it, we had something." He said and I could hear him fall into the chair. He sighed and laughed, not the sane laugh either. "I really thought we had _it_. You know, when you feel butterfly's just thinking about that person, _it._"

"I'm sorry. I mean, I wished we could go back, but the 'it' you were just describing, that's what I feel." He looked up as I turned around; hope in his eyes, as realized my bad choice of words. "I feel the butterflies right now, because I can't stop thinking about the way Emmett looked when he left, and how all I want to do is find him and make it up to him. Show him there isn't another guy like him." I finished my rant with a deep breath and then looked out the window.

"We missed our window, huh?" He said, looking up at me. He was leaning on his arms which were balanced on his knees. His eyes only show the sign of regret. "Our chance, its gone now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we missed it." I said, turning around for a moment, and putting the paint brush back into the water so it can soak, before turning back around and gesturing to the door. "Want me to walk you out?" I asked. He looked up surprised at my suggestion, as if he didn't realize that that's what came out of my mouth.

"We can't catch up at all?" He asked. His voice was the sound of an astonished person.

"Well, remember when I said I wanted to find Emmett and make it up to him? Yeah, I kind of meant that." I said giggling a nervous laugh that was making this even more awkward, so I stopped. I waited till he got up, to follow after him. He opened the door and smirked.

"You won't have to look far." He said, and pointed to the wall opposite of us. I looked over and Emmett was leaning against the wall, messing with his bike. I felt a smile on my face and I quickly lead Ty to his truck.

"So, a goodbye kiss, or no?" he said, moving his hands up and down, like he was weighing the options in his hands. I rose up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek, giving him a weak smile and I back up. He hopped up into his truck and gave me a regretful smile. "I'm going to regret this." He said, as he back out of the drive and left. I smiled again as I thought of the perfect guy just 20 feet away.

I turned on my heels and was taken by surprise when I caught his eyes; he was watching that whole exchange. I bit my lip before point to me, then place my hand a few inches from my chest and made my middle and thumb meet against my palm, and lastly I pointed to him. I bit my lip again, as I watched him, waiting for his reaction. He thought for a moment before he signed the same thing back.

_I like you, too._


	4. Birthday Giving

**Title:**Date Night  
><strong>Authors Note:<em><span>Written the week of Pandora's Box:<span>_** The episode this week? Pandora's Box. OMG! Emmett and Bay's scenes just about killed me! It was so off and on. Then at the end where she was one that had doubts, it actually caused me to change my storyline. I'm going to go nuts! They are just to freaking cute together! Then Wilkie and Daphne. In the _car._ WoW! But not as good as Bay and Emmett. In the park. Wow! WoW! WOW! **_Edited after the Birthday episode._** **  
><strong>**Point of View: **Bay's

* * *

><p>I walked her carefully to the motorcycle, being careful not to make her trip. I got her to the bike and put her in the front, climbing on the back and putting my hands on the handles. She moved her hands around myne so she could hang on and be safe. This really was a good idea with the bike but I didn't want her falling off and so away we went.<p>

I took Bay to her real present and she love it to my happiness. I hoped it wouldn't make her mad, because she didn't get to do it and all, but she really, _really_ loved it. We stood on the street for awhile, her tucked under me before my stomach growled and we decided to get some food.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later. . . <strong>

I felt Bay let me go as we pull into a parking lot and hop off. I turned the bike off and got off myself, taking off both our helmets, I took Bay's and set it inside myne, pocketing my keys, I took Bay's hand and started to lead her to the diner, when she tugged on my hand. She shook her head no and I gave her a questioning look. She pointed over her shoulder. When I actually looked behind her shoulder, it was the park, where we went after that school day, a few days back, where she asked me about my oral talking and we made out on the grass, and I started to fall . . . for . . . her.

I trained my eyes back on her and nodded, she clapped excitedly, before grabbing my hand and taking off, taking me with her. She led us past one of the few lamp post and led up all the way past the old playground, the new playground, the swings, and the benches. She then let me go and settled under a tree. The tree wasn't big, it wasn't small. It was a medium tree.

She had her head leaned back and her arms crossed, she was serene. She also looked magical, in no magical way at all. Her skin glowed in the moon light, her hair waved out even with some of it pulled back, her top was black and her pants were ordinary with some holes in them. But the way she was, with her knees curled up to her chest, her arms wrap around them so tightly, her head laid back, her breathing almost non-existent, so she pretty much could have been a statue.

I took out my camera, the little light from the lampposts and the sky would give me enough, then I would just manipulate it to where the picture was bright enough to be seen. I felt it click as my finger pressed down, giving it just enough pressure. I was going to take a few more when she started signing.

_Stop it. _She signed, opening her eyes, looking at me. I looked at her curiously. _It feels like I'm being stalked. Come sit. _Still signing badly but I can still understand most of it. She patted the ground beside her. I chuckled and sat down, intertwining our hands. I looked at her eyelids, because she closed her eyes once again. She didn't have any eye shadow on, which was a bit weird, but her eyelids where a rosy purple, and they sparkled . . .? That was when I realized she did have on eye shadow; it was sparkly purple with some pink. I suddenly felt very stupid, and then I remembered that I was a guy, it was okay not to know that. I chuckled to myself, and she through a glance at me, I leaned over toward and carefully placed my lips on hers.

She tasted like cinnamon and strawberries. It must have been her perfume and lip gloss, or she just smelled/tasted like that. But I didn't remember cinnamon the last time in the park. We quickly picked up speed, and turned this just into like last time. She unfolded under me and my hand slithered around her neck and waist. Her left hand was holding onto my shoulder and her right was around my neck. I loved the raced of adrenaline that just one touch of her lips sent through me. It was intense as it was intimate. Which it got. Quick.

I felt my hand travel down her leg, coming to the bend in her leg. She had one leg straight and her other was flat footed against the ground, bended knee, and I was kind of . . . in a way . . . between her legs. I was kind of on my knees, one outside her legs and the other positioned in between them, while I was situated on top of her not want to put weight on the fragile . . . angel? No, Bay was to intense, to dark to be an angel. She was . . . a muse. My new muse.

She pushed us back up and I laid down on my back. _You're killing me! _I signed dramatically.

_Says the guy who wanted to take it slow._ She signed throwing my words back at me.

_I take it all back. I'm new at relationships; I don't know slow, teach me slow. Better yet, don't. _I said, quickly, hoping she got the gist of it, before I tackled her in kisses once more. She erupted with laughter, and I could feel it. I felt her chest move up and down with laughs, before she met my lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be a timeline, for all those confused.<strong>


	5. AN: Timeline

Saying that:

**First kiss outside of Buckner:** Friday

**The park, the Regina secret, and shrine thing:** Monday

**The story starts: **Wednesday

Chapter 1: Wednesday

Their birthday and the gift, along with chapter 2, 3,4, and 5: Friday

Chapter 6, 7, 8, and 9: Saturday

Chapter 10: Tuesday

The Epilogue: 6 months later.

-Daphne did not tell Bay about her 'constant' idea. Because, Daphne has been fighting for him from the beginning of my story, you see?

-From here on out it is total AU because her dad is not going to appear in this story. I hoping this is finished before finale tomorrow.


	6. Girl Talk

**Title: **Girl Talk  
><strong>Authors Note: <strong>When Daphne and Bay are talking they are signing some, because Bay is still learning, so they are speaking orally, too.  
><strong>Point of View: <strong>Bay's

* * *

><p>Emmett pulled into my drive and barely any lights were on but I could tell Daphne and Toby were still up by their light shining out the windows. He slowly let the bike come to a halt trying not to make so much noise. <em>I had a good time. It was a relief, because the whole regina thing. <em>I signed to him, he laughed and shook his head, smirking, of corse.

_So did I. I'm happy you liked your gift. _He signed back, looking at me in a way that made me want to shiver but I didn't want to give in. I put my hands around his neck and we kissed goodnight. He smirked at me when I pulled away and held my hand till I was to faraway. He sighed, putting his helmet on and gunning the gas, he raced off to get home before curfew. I laughed as I opened the door and walked inside, going up the stairs and into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later. . .<strong>

I walked out of the bathroom, showered, in pajama's, teeth brushed, and ready to go to bed. I slumped my way into my room, the hot shower had relaxed my muscles and I was dead on my feet. As I turned on my light, I gasped. Daphne was sitting on my bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She told me, her voice was like it was muffled in some way.

"I'm fine. You just startled me. Is everything fine?" I asked her as put my clothes in my laundry basket.

"I want to talk about Emmett." She said, and I froze. I tuned toward her slowly, pulling the brush through my hair.

"You want to talk about Emmett? Why?" I asked, as I carefully lowered myself on to my bed. She thought for a second and the replied.

"I don't want to see either of you hurt-" I cut her off.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" I asked her, she looked startled.

"Of corse, I am. I am his best friend Bay. I like Emmett. I'm perfect for him-" I cut her off again.

"I know you are. I'm perfect for Ty. If none of this had ever happened, it might have ended up like that. But, Emmett and I, it's hard to explain. We fit, we're good together." She nodded to what I was saying.

"He said the same thing. I just wanted to tell you something, he told me that the guy always hurts you. Is that right?" She asked me and I was wary.

"It feels like it. Liam broke up with me because I was always drama. Ty left for the army and didn't tell until the day of, really." I said with a shrug. "Ty came back, but I can't be with him him. I can't see myself without Emmett." I said, staring off.

"I wanted to tell you something, about Emmett. He said these thing before he got to know you, but I don't know if he still means them." She said, advancing warily.

"Okay, what did he say?" I asked her.

"He said, this was when I was first starting to date Liam, and he did not know you at all, he said that hearing and deaf didn't mix. Because of the speaking issues, culture, and understanding." She said, and I actually think she is coming from a good place.

"Anything else?" I asked, teeth clenched. Why didn't he tell me?

"Umm, after the gay bar, I asked him about you two, he told me nothing was going on." She said, and then went quiet. We sat in silence. "What is going on between you two?" She asked after a couple of minutes.

"I guess you can call him my boyfriend. He has been helping me with the Regina thing, and we kiss, we hang out. We had our first date tonight. We went to the park." I said, in a rush, but she hung on to every word. I think my signing helped a bit, though it was still rough.

"Are you two going out again?" She asked looking at her hands.

"Maybe, after I talk to him." She nodded. "Are you okay with us?" I asked her, putting my hand on her leg.

"I will be. I'm not going to force you to break up with him. He made it clear if I do that, he will be pissed at me forever." She said, and we shared a laughed.

"I'm really sorry about the Liam thing. If you want him. . ." I trailed off, leaving it opened ended.

"It's okay, I think I like Wilkie. He's not so bad, you know?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh, trust me; I have known him all of my 15 years. Wilkie is Wilkie." I said and we laughed again. "You're not telling me this to break us up are you?" I asked her, straight forward.

"No, I'm telling you because you're my sister." She said, and leaned over to give me a hug. We laughed, then she told me goodnight. I was tossing and turning all night so sometime around 3 in the morning, I snuck out and did a Axe Girl painting a few streets over. I was home before 6.


	7. Interruptions

**Title:**Interruptions  
><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So this is actually the second version. The first version was deleted after I had they fix my computer because Safari would stay up. So I did that not realizing that it doesn't even ask you if you want to restart it of do that later, no it goes ahead on it merry way. I started crying when I realized that it was gone, because it was about 5 paragraph's from finished, and had taken 2 hours to write out! So here is the second copy, longer then the first. Also, i the last chapter, I was trying to make Daphne come from a good place, telling that to Bay. She wasn't being a bitch or anything, she was just watching out for Bay.  
><strong>Point of View: <strong>Bay's

* * *

><p>I was standing in my art studio, and painting a new canvas, dark colors this time. I couldn't get over it! I know if this relationship had any doubts then we would try to handle it. I wasn't mad at Daphne for telling me, I was mad at Emmett for keeping it <em>from<em> me. Sure, I was a bit pissed that Daphne would play that card but it's the point! Emmett has had or has doubts. I didn't even know if he still felt this way!

I feel used, and like an experiment. Was that what I was? Was he just trying something new, but when he didn't like it anymore, to just discard it? God! Why do guys hate me? To Liam, I was just a drama queen. With Ty, he raced out of town to the army, and didn't tell till the last day! Emmett . . . Emmett, I actually like him. A lot.

I know I shouldn't, for a lot of reasons. I should want Ty, who is back in town and we had so much fun when we were together, he was willing to be serious with me. But I didn't want him; I didn't want to fall in his arms. We didn't have much in common, and we didn't have a lot to talk about. The one time I invited him into my world, he said no upon no. Sure, he did come, but I had to _beg _so many times! Emmett, Daphne just had to say one freaking word! God, my own boyfriend follows his best friend around like a lost puppy!

If it came to the day where Emmett had to choose, I would be so scared it wouldn't be me. I don't want him in that position; because I _know _it wouldn't be me. I wouldn't end up with my knight in leather and Daphne would. I realized that I was all but throwing my brush at the canvas, so I laid the brush down and sat in my chair. Emmett was coming over in two hours, at 3 he would be here to hang out with me and tutoring. What would I say? I wondered putting my head in my hands.

Suddenly all of my muscles coiled up and I really, really wanted to _hit _something. I was staring at my canvas and noted how the paint splattered and it gave me an idea. I walked over to my cabinets and grabbed a pack of balloons from Toby's last birthday. I then squatted down and opened the cabinets under the sink and grabbed my paints, the dark colors: navy, dark green, blood red, crimson, black, and wood brown. Then I grabbed the funnel by the sink and a bucket from the spot beside the door.

I filled them all up and when I looked at my little bucket of 38 balloons, I knew I needed more. So, I exited my garage and went into my house, I walked to the hall closet, everyone watched me as I past by them. I grabbed another pack of balloons and then thought it over, and grabbed one more pack. 140 balloons + 38 balloons = 178 balloons. That should do it. I then walked out as quickly as I could, I heard my mom call after me, but I was in a rampage mode.

I quickly filled them up and had to open my new bottle of crimson and brown. After I had all of my paint balloons in buckets, I went to the back of my studio and grabbed five regular canvases. I then went into my dad's workshop and grabbed a hammer and some nails. I went back to my studio and connected all of the canvases together. When I laid them against the wall I quickly got another bright idea. I ran to the long cabinet, and pulled out one of my full cutouts of axe girl.

I pinned it to the canvas, so when I was done I could take her off and there would be just plain canvas where she had been. I put my iPod on my dock and turned it up loud, before shutting the studio doors. Then I walked over to my balloons. I picked up the first one and threw it, hard. I then threw the second and the third, then the fourth, and so on and on. I ended up spending all of my 'thinking time' hurling balloons at my canvas.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later. . . <strong>

When I finally finished, I took a deep breath. Sure, it didn't remove all the feelings, but it removed enough to be fairly rational. I picked up a sheet and draped it over my painting, then gathered up the buckets and went to put them back besides the door. I stopped dead in my tracks, the buckets clattered to the floor.

I was being watched, by a guy with a bright red camera. I sighed as my muscles unlocked and I gathered up the buckets. _Hi_. I said as he walked in. He sat down in the plastic chair next to my chair. Waiting, as I finished cleaning up my art studio. I took down the splattered tarp I put up behind the canvas. I put my paintbrushes in water, closed all the paint up, put the bottles away, threw the balloon packages and scraps away, and took my iPod off my dock, and turned on my cassette player. I had paint on my smock and hands. I was pretty sure it was on face too.

I finally took a seat and looked at him. _Daphne said you were in a bad mood._He signed as I lay back in my chair, getting comfy.

_That's one way to put it. _I signed back to him. Speaking like always, like he always mouthed.

_What's wrong? Did something happen? _He signed quickly, that my eyes go wide and he slowed down.

"Daphne told me that you think hearing and deaf doesn't mix." I signed what I could. He sighed and shook his head. "Was she lying?" I asked him, and he shook his head. "So you do think that?" He shook his head. "What then?" I asked.

_I used to think that, when I didn't __know__ you. _He signed, but it didn't make me feel any better. I closed my eyes and leaned back. He pulled on my hand and I looked at him. _What did Daphne say?_He asked me. I grabbed the pen and paper off the side table next to me from when we left it here last Wednesday.

_**She said that you told her that hearing and deaf doesn't work. The day after we went to the gay bar, she asked you what was going on between us and you said nothing. I'm assuming the next day, you kissed me. **_I wrote before passing the notepad and pen to him. He read it over and his expression was passive.

_**Yes, I did say that, like after we first met each other, and she was starting out with Liam. Then she confronted me, I didn't know what I was feeling so I went on defense. It is true, I love Daphne, but not really in that romance way, it's more platonic now. **_He was writing really fast and then passed the notepad back and I read it, and I really got stuck on that last line.

_**If it's platonic, then why do you have that damn shrine?**_

_**It's just pictures, pictures I took. I also put some up of you and me, but you won't go in my room anymore.**_

_**You wonder why?**_

_**What's wrong Bay? **_He wrote back to me, and I looked at for awhile, before getting up and placing the notepad and pen on my counter.

"My life is not just in a hundred pieces anymore! It's in a thousand pieces! How am I supposed to pick that up?" I said, feeling the burning sensation in my eyes, knowing they were filling with tears. I went and sat back down.

_Slow- please slow down- _He said- signed using the slow sign when you put your hand palms down and move them down. He said please by placing his hand flat over the center of his chest and moving it clockwise a few times.

"I don't want to slow down Emmett!" I said as slowly as I could manage, putting my hands on his shoulders so he would understand I was serious. "I want to vent and I want to scream! I want you to understand me." I said, suppressing the sobs.

_I can't- I don't- I can barley under- _He signed, with that pained looked, the one that made _you _want to comfort _him._

"I have no clue what you're saying, Emmett!" I said, pushing him away gently to walk somewhere else in the studio. Before I could walk a few steps he grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it, comforting me. I was breathing hard, just as a knock came from the door. I quickly turned my head causing Emmett to turn toward the door, and he stood up straighter like a snap. I swear, I have no clue what changed in him, but he looked like he could throw down. I stood up straighter, more slowly and put a hand on Emmett's shoulder, pushing myself in front of him. I tried to straighten myself up a bit and wipe away any traces of tears.

"Ty, what are you doing here?" I asked as Emmett reached for me, but I just moved out of his reach. Ty was standing at the door, his cast was gone and he now had a brace. It kind of confused me because that would mean he had been in the cast for awhile now. How long has he been home? I shook my head and redirected my attention, backing back into range of Emmett, who quickly wrapped his hand around my waist, but didn't push me or pull me.

"I wanted to talk to you. You wouldn't answer my calls or text messages." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Some would take a hint." I said, smirking. He laughed, and nodded.

"I just wanted to know if we are really over, or if there is some hope. Like if you break it off with-" Then everything happen really fast. Emmett was no longer behind me but signing really, really fast to Ty. I then saw Ty sign- wait, Ty signs? - something back. It just kept going till Emmett shoved Ty and pointed to the door. Ty signed something in return, and Emmett literally pushed Ty out, and then slammed the door. It made a loud bang and I jumped. _What was that? _I signed at him. Emmett grabbed something off my counter and started writing. I walked over to read over his shoulder.  
><em><strong><br>He said that it would never work, that you would get bored of signing and of me, that he was better for you. He said he could read the doubt in your eyes when he walked in. He said that you would leave me and I would end up with Daphne and he would get you. I didn't like it; I want to end up with you. This can work if we try, we can't quit before we try. **_I read his words and when he turned to look at me his face was pleading. I looked at him, and I felt drained. I walked back to my chair, and he grabbed my wrist. I wasn't ready to deal with this, I had started worrying too early and now, we were waist deep in this conversation and there was no way out, we had to talk it through.

_I l- _ He started signing but then the door opened again, and it was like Emmett and I could never talk alone or, we couldn't talk without being interrupted. It was nauseating, I just want this conversation to be done with, but all these interruptions were making it so hard. I threw my hands in the air, walking in the direction of my new painting. "Oh my freaking god!" I yelled out, not caring who heard, but the thing was nobody did hear. Except for my outburst, it was quiet.


	8. Not You

**Title:**Not You  
><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Not very long, but it's what came to mind.  
><strong>Point of View: <strong>Emmett's

* * *

><p><strong>30 seconds later. . . <strong>

I quickly look at the door, as Daphne walks in and Bay walks away, but I continue to look at Daphne. _She _started this; she put my doubts in Bay's head making Bay doubt us. I then looked around the room for Bay. She had her back toward us and I think was saying something, I turned back to Daphne.

_What happened? I walk out of the house and see Ty being pushed out of the garage. Why is he sitting in his truck? _She signed to me, not using words, just hands, but if Bay was looking she probably wouldn't catch anything.

_I need to talk to you, now. _I said to Daphne with forcefulness, she looked shocked and confused. She nodded, and I turned to see Bay watching us. I quickly walked up to her. _I'm going to talk to Daphne, I'll be right back._ I signed at her, she sighed and said 'whatever' before going to her easel and sticking her brush in the red. I sighed, and walked to Daphne, passing her at the door.

When we were outside of Bay's art studio, I turned to her. She was in pink tank-top and blue jeans. Her hair was pulled up, and she looked confused. I started signing at in a rapid pace, basically getting on to her for not staying out of my relationship.

_What were you thinking? You told Bay? Bay now wants to break it off with me because she thinks it won't work. Telling her my doubts, they're hers now! How could you? What? you can't force her to break up with me, so you tell her doubts of the __past __and hope they do the job? _I sign angrily at her, wanting the truth.

_I didn't want that! She just need to know! I was coming from a good place, Emmett! She is basically my sister. I was watching out for her. I don't want to see her hurt, you either. She needs to know that you have had doubts about it. _She signed to me, pleading for understanding, calm, rational Emmett. The one who would forgive her at first wor- first breath.

_So you didn't do this for your gain at all, it was all about Bay? It had nothing to do with keeping me to yourself? _I asked her, not completely buying her story.

_Of course I'm jealous. You've always been myne, Emmett. You're my one constant. I didn't want to lose you, but you are happy with Bay, and she smiles a lot now. I want you for the wrong reasons, Emmett. I want to want to let you two be, but I know that if I don't try once more, I will lose my chance- _

_You've already lost it. I love Bay, not like I love you. You're like my sister Daphne. I think that- I know that I'm falling for Bay. I'm going to go and fix it, and I'm going to always be your constant. _

_There's nothing that could change your mind? _She asked me, I shook my head.

_I want Bay. It's crazy and wired, but she is who I want- need. _I said before turning around and going back to Bay. She grabbed my arm and came to stand in front of me.

_I'm going to let you go, but I swear, when I told Bay I was looking out for her, not against you. I didn't know this would happen. I'm sorry. I messed up._

_It's fine, Daphne. We were going to have to have this conversation later, why not tackle it now? I'm seriously not mad at you. _I said, before giving her a hug. Then walking back to the girl in the studio, axe girl, the girl with dark hair and ablaster skin, Bay.


	9. Go Home

**Title:**Go Home  
><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So I don't think I'm going to meet my deadline cause I have three more chapters to go, but I'm not gonna rush it. So I thought this was a fun chapter –not- but I think it could've gone smoother, I just didn't want to 'sand the rough edges' so to speak. I'm learning a bunch of sign, now. How 'bout you? I love it. I confused my parents and can get away with cussing : ) very fun, hahaha!  
><strong>Point of View: <strong>Emmett's and Bay's

I turn away from Daphne, and I feel a relief as if a pressure has been released. Like I finally felt the way I should about her. It felt like a weight was gone, and I didn't have to worry. It was going to be fine and everything was like it should be.

I walked back to the studio and could feel the vibrations as I placed my hand on the door. I sighed internally, _oh boy_ popped in my head. I turn the knob in my hand and she doesn't hear me come in over the music. I watch her as she takes something away from the canvases she was throwing balloons at. She puts the warped paper in a trash bin, and turns to me, with her hands on her hips, and a smile on her lips. I'm confused.

_I don't want to fight._ She signed to me and I nodded. It was like she did a one eighty then she was signing again. _We have thing that are . . .crazy about this relationship, but it makes us work. I'm learning sign, and getting better. We'll work out if we are meant to, we both know that. _She said coming to stand in front of me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her hands around my neck and tightened her grip. She hugged me like she was never going to let go. Then something popped into my head and I grabbed her hips and pulled her away from me.

She looked startled. _Are you dropping it because of Daphne?_ I asked her and she looked . . . indifferent.

_I don't want to make you chose. The possibility of you choosing- _I cut her off, and looked her straight in the eye, signing my words slowly so she understood them all.

_I don't have to choose, you're my girlfriend._ I said to her, rubbing her shoulder. She looked at me confused, repeating girlfriend and I read her lips saying it, I nodded. She smiled at me and jumped me in a hug. I laughed at her.

_I want you to- _I started signing when she pulled away smiling, and froze. Her body went rigid and there was a blaze in her eyes that confused me. She started speaking over my shoulder. I could make out some words.

"What - - - doing - - -?" She said, and then a hand flew to her hip. "You - - - leave." I turned my head, and saw Ty. God, this guy is asking for a bloody nose. I used to play baseball with some kids on my street, and I know how to throw a punch. "Just - - No! I don't!" She said and I looked back at Ty. I really couldn't follow anything, it was kind of crazy, Just snippets of Bay and Ty, but Bay didn't look to happy. I finally just leaned against the counter, not even trying to follow them. I already knew she chose me, it was clear as day, and some just couldn't take a message.

* * *

><p><strong>In Bay's perspective . . .<strong>

I let go of Emmett, and was about to kiss him, when something past his shoulders caught my eye and I looked fully up. Ty, he was back? What was he doing here? I carefully pulled myself away from Emmett and looked at Ty fully, my hands still on Emmett's shoulder and if I tighten anymore, he was going to be in pain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he smiled at me. I just glared.

"I was hoping 'bodyguard' was still gone." He said rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous tick, I guessed. "I wanted to talk without an interruption, you know, one-on-" He was saying but I cut him off, not caring anymore.

"You need to leave." I said, and he looked up startled. He didn't expect that. "I really don't care what you have to say Ty, I've turned you down. Twice. I've moved on, just leave." I said, kind of angrily pleading with him.

"Bay can't you just talk to me, hear me out. I know I don't fit in really well with you world, but you can fit into myne. We can work Bay, better then a deaf and hearing relationship." He was going on and on. I was done. I already had to confront one thing, now this. Just sever ties, I supposed.

"Just stop! No." I yelled at him as Emmett leaned on the counter, kind of pulling me with him. But I walked up closer to Ty. "I don't want you! I don't, forget about me. You will never like this life I live. I'm rich, I'm high- maintenance, even a bit stuck- up in my own way. But I am with Emmett, nothing will ever change that, unless he dumps me." I said, walking up and putting a hand on his chest. His heart was beating really fast, I pushed to the door. "Go home, Tyler." I said, a pushed through the door, closing it in the process and turned back to Emmett, who was clapping.

"Ha ha, very funny." I spelled out 'ha ha' and 'very' but used my right hand and moved a couple centimeters near my nose and used my pointer and middle finger, going in front of the nose and curling into a fist, twice for the sign: funny. He laughed and signed back.

_Sorry, _I shook my head and walked into his arms smiling.


	10. Angry Letter: I added a bit more

**Okay, so I wrote this watching this nights episode, and so if you think I'm obsessive, don't judge, we can pretend we don't scan the SaB Bemmett wall waiting for new stories or update on the ones we can't get enough of, but we do, and I just could not keep quiet and this is what became of that. . .**

Daphne kissed Emmett: Threw my iPod and cussed, then about to walk away. . .

Emmett puls away and says he is with Bay: Clap so loud I wake up my dog and my hands are red.

**Emmett picks fight with Bay:**

God! I'm hating Daphne! Why couldn't she keep her damn mouth shut! Leave well enough alone! Emmett would have NEVER dome that if she knew her place. It's not fair. Bay finally got 1 good THING and Daphne, literarily, took it right out from under her, sending her spinning. It's just. . . ERGHHH! At the moment I seriously hate Daphne! I don't know if he broke up because they just fought but it just, god I'm pissed. Why did he did he do that? Can't Daphne see that everyone is fawning over her and Bay is actually being repressed in a way? God, Im just . . . ERRGHHHHHH -Sue Sylvester Storm Out activated-

**Toby tells Emmett like it is:**

Goo Toby! Tell him! She is sad and crying, and he did that. She didn't deserve that! That's a good older brother. He didn't go there for him but for Bay to tell the (at the moment) jerk boyfriend off for hurting his sister.

**Bay takes Emmett back:**

I'm crying! I'm happy omg!no words can explain this. He spoke. I'm shocked. I honestly didn't think he would. I love his voice. He picked her. I actually didn't think he would because of his views but he did. It's about time some directors, writers, and producers listened to the fans. On SLotAT: they might break Ramy up. In Vampire Diaries: Bonnie and Jeremy might break up. It just goes on and on. Oh. . . I think I'm in love with Sean Berdy. Dear, dear Sean.

**Boys leave for festival:**

Daphne, seriously? Bay gave you everything after Liam (it seems)! She objected nothing! And now you decide that nothing Bay does is right? Bay can't do anything to make herself happy. She can't have Emmett, she can't have her dad. Daphne was a bitch this entire episode, and Bay deserves to be happy. I just don't get it! Will you just let the fucking Liam thing go? She was pissed off and if you can't let it go, just get him back. Just let Bay be! (and Bemmett)! Date Wilkie for all I freaking care! Just leave them alone and happy! Like in my story! You know when to walk away. DO it when the show returns! GOD DAMNIT!

-I'm done. . . for now.-

Thank you,

Raichyl SHT

**Sound off in review button, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Told you I'd be back, and I was watching Bay and Emmett 1x10 clips on youtube when I realized something. (Sorry, I just have a lot to say and I wanna say to those who will listen)<strong>

When Bay is venting about Angelo to Emmett and apologizes for not telling Daphne right away, she **_DEFENDED _**her! She **_FELT BAD _**for her! Those who think Bay is a bitch, or snobby, or whatEVER: **GO SUCK IT! **We don't give Toby or Bay enough credit and they deserve it! When Emmett and Daphne kissed, you could _tell_ that when Emmett pulled away he felt NOTHING, and yet he still broke it off. Now why is Hade's Hell Hole would he do that. I can give you on good answer, he said it all.

I don't really think it was because of Daphne at all. He didn't even go to her afterwards! He was crying when he was leaving Bay! And when Toby came to tell him off, he look depressed! He wasn't his boyish-james dean- charm- self. He. Was. Different! Daphne just put shit in his head and he almost became her lap dog again. It took TOBY to make Emmett see what he was losing and . . . you see I have no words . . .

Then, then, then, when he went to get Bay to take him back: He was crying! So you know he was hurting. We all know it! and I don't care about Daphne, or Liam, Toby, Wilkie, or even fucking Ty, my thing is. . . is they a falling for each other! They are the forbidden love! Like Tyler and Caroline on Vampire Diaries. Or Aria and Ezra, Baby and Johnny, Adam and Cassie, (If you don't know who these are don't sweat it.) I can go on and on! But almost every series, book, movies, ANYTHING(!) Has one! This is IT! and I just know that they. . . they can make it if they try hard enough. They can, and hopefully they will.

My point is, Bay actually defended Daphne, caring about her, she did what Daphne didn't. And that is why I will choose any Bay team over any Daphne team any day.

* * *

><p>I love all of your comments and here are my favorites at the moments that I fell in love with when I read them, made me smile and all:<p>

Akward Alex: That's exactly my point. I loved her from the start, but others came to love her, and the ones who still don't need to open their damn eyes.

WannaBeDone : You have no fucking Idea!

RandomRandoms14 : You threw yours too! I almost cracked the screen! I threw on the bed and it bounced up and bang the wall so hard before it fell back to the bed. I was like 'shittt! can this get any worse?'

MiseryluvsDeath : If I'm in your's then you're in myne! :) hahaha, thanks for the review!

**Sound off in review button, please.**


	11. Never

**Title:**Never  
><strong>Authors Note:<strong>So, last chapter . . . so sad, but it lead's in to episode 10. Thank you for read and I hope you enjoi! Check out my YouTube, I have a bunch of Bemmett videos. If you go to my profile and click homepage, it will take you straight there! :D My plots never turn out like they should, and this one really didn't they had a whole different plot line and I was surprised by how far I trailed off. .  
><strong>Point of View:<strong>Bay's

* * *

><p>I pulled away and started signing some more, serious this time. He looked at me confused for a moment when I realized <strong>I <strong>was going faster than usual. I had practiced this all morning and last night. I sighed then restarted.

_I practiced two different speeches. One for breakup, one for choosing me. I want you to know, it would be so much easier for me if I went and got back with Ty, so much easier. I wouldn't have to learn another language, I wouldn't have to make you change or slow down all the time. But I don't want Ty, I just want you. I want to be able to talk this fast normally, but I'm still learning and I need you to be patient with me. I need you to not run to Daphne every time we argue. I need to not run to Daphne. My point is I just want to be with you. End game. _I finished and he just stared at me, I almost thought I went too far with the Daphne thing but he nodded and signed 'Ok'. I smiled at him in disbelief and he signed 'what'. _I thought you were gonna walk away. _I signed and he laughed shaking his head.

_Never._ He said leaning down to kiss me. I felt his lips meet myne and then an electric tingle, a spark, if you will. I latched on harder and pulled him into me. Not expecting that, I bet. He smiled into the kiss, so did I. His hands moved from my waist and latched on to the counter. I giggled and kept going, not getting enough. I never felt this with any of the others, it was intoxicating.

I felt him turn us, to where I was pinned. I braced myself on the counter, one of his hands, which were on my waist, cupped my neck. I pushed up with all my weight and hopped on the counter. His tongue met myne. I move my hand back around his neck and he kept kissing me like _that_. I was surprised. I mean, sure I've done this with other guys, but never thought 'boyish hot' Emmett would. It was exciting. As I was thinking it, he slowed down and cupped my chin with his hand, leaving 'butterfly' kisses on my lips, I smile. He pulled back and mouthed 'wow'. I nodded, laying my forehead against his.

He moved to the side, and I hopped down. I went over to my painting and removed the remains of what held down 'Axe Girl'. I heard Emmett come up behind me. I turned to look at him.

_I like it._ He signed looking it over. I smiled at him.

"Take a picture, because I'm about to destroy it." I signed what I could. I grab the hammer and walked up to painting.

_Why?_ Emmett asked me.

"Remember when I told you that no one knew?" He nodded at me. I swept my hands toward the painting. "Major red flag." I finished. He nodded, getting what I meant. He held up his finger, signaling hold on. He walked over to his bag and grabbed his camera. I moved out of the frame and he captured the moment. He then snapped a picture of me, smiling at him. I laughed and he put his camera back up. Then I dismantled it, and used this one spray to wipe the paint off, Emmett helped me. **(A/N I have no clue if there is such a spray but I don't think Bay would waste canvases)** After that we put them back in their cupboard.

_Why did you design 'Axe Girl'? _Emmett asked me and I had to think about that for a few minute.

"Why did I do Axe girl?" I asked him. He nodded and so I thought about it. _I guess a rebellion of sorts. I don't really know. I wanted something different in a pretty place._

_I like that._ I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he meant, when he explained further. _ You know. That it _is _something different in a pretty place, there's nothing like it._ He signed to me, and I thought about it. I liked that, a lot. That he thought my work was something to think about, that it wasn't just something that you pass by a never think of again. That it meant something. I nodded my head as I turned my music on playing the track that was ours.

_Want to dance?_ I asked him, and he walked up to where I was putting his hand over the speaker, catching the vibrations.

_Is this our song?_ He asked me, really fast. I just stared at him and he realized his mistake, and took the signs slower, smiling that one smile where he looks at you from under his eyelashes and you wonder if he is laughing at or with you.

"Ou- Our- Our Song?" I asked as I caught on. He nodded and waits for me to answer. _Yes, it's our song. _I said using my two new signs. I never thought of this song that way, it was always the song on a tape of Regina's from Angelo. I think I thought of it in a whole new way now. He took my hand and twirled me around the studio, both of us swaying. Him to the vibrations from the floor, and I from the melody of the song. When it was switching songs I decided to ask him something.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned toward me. _Would you want to come to an art show my school is having? I'll be a featured artist, and some reps and gallery owners will be coming. . . _I signed as best I could. He looked at me before repeating 'art show' and spelling out 'Buckner'. I nodded, glad he understood. Then he shrugged.

_What? _I asked and he looked at me, like _he _was confused. I grabbed the pen and paper off the chair where it had ended up and wrote down: **_My first show and you don't want to come?_**

**_It's not that, it's just a few months back, Daphne and I signed up to plan the school fundraiser, and we have to brainstorm._** He wrote, tossing the notepad back, and immediately thought of the obvious solution, why didn't Daphne?

**_Why not just ask my dad?_** I wrote, tossing the notepad back to him. He looked confused before he wrote something down.

**_What are you talking about? _**I laughed aloud as I read what he wrote, scribbling down the obvious answer.

**_He owns, like, a thousand carwashes! Just ask if you could borrow one for the fundraiser. I could ask him if you want me too. _**He chuckled silently and understood what I meant now, smiling as he scrawled.

**_Would you? I could stop by you show, pick you up, go for a bite. Then, if we're lucky, stop by the car wash and help set up. _**I was honored that he'd really ask me too, and that he didn't mind. I thought he would have gone with the 'this is Daphne's and my project; thanks but no thanks.' I loved that he proved me wrong, and I really did want to help.

**_Well, you'd have to drop me back off; we can't leave our art unless everyone has a break because of the reps and stuff. _**I wrote in reply and he nodded, dropping our utensils and grabbing me in a whirlwind kiss. I laughed and he hand latched in my hair, then other on my neck. He pulled away leaving me breathless.

_Best girlfriend ever._ He signed and I smiled. I smile a lot when I'm around him.

_Best Boyfriend ever_ I signed right back as he pulled me in for a hug, hoping we would NEVER end.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
